


Cuddle Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels so safe in Derek's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me

Stiles never thought he'd feel as safe as he did when he was cuddling with Derek. But when Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and held him flush against his chest, Stiles felt safer than he ever has before. It was nice and peaceful to be surrounded by Derek in such an innocent way. It was as if every pain in his life was, for a few moments, non existent.

Which is why Stiles currently had his legs draped over Derek's, his head buried into the crook of Derek's neck and Derek's arms wrapped securely around his waist. Because he wanted to feel safe and happy. And, lately, Derek was the source of all these good feelings. 

In the background, a werewolf horror film was playing, something Stiles had picked out ironically. He wasn't listening, he was too busy pressing his ear against Derek's chest and being lulled to sleep by the gentle thump of his heart.

And, secretly of course, Stiles hoped that maybe, just maybe, Derek was as comforted by hugging him as Stiles was. Which is probably why they cuddled so often.


End file.
